


Corpse Groom

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Corpse Bride AU, Dead Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was arranged to marry Aaron Ash, a young man who he had never met. Because of his nervousness, he finds himself in the woods, away from everyone. But he soon meets a man who is like no other. Because he is not living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some art on DeviantArt. It's called Corpse Groom by Thetruffulacupcake. Amazing work.
> 
> I don't own Corpse Bride. It belongs to Tim Burton. Just wanted the copyright crap out of the way.

Mark was sitting at his desk, finishing up a drawing of the butterfly that was inside a glass. He smiled at the final product. Drawing was one of his favorite pass times. The butterfly fluttered around in its glass prison, wanting to be free. He lifted up the glass, and watched as the beautiful creature flew out of the window.

"Mark, do hurry! We'll be late!"

Sighing, he stood up and put his drawing book back in its place. Today was the rehearsal for his wedding, which would be tomorrow. He would be married to Aaron Ash, a young man who he had never even met. The thought of it made him nervous.

He straightened his tie and rushed downstairs to the carriage. As soon as he sat down, the driver, Frederick, commanded the horses to move.

"You've certainly hooked a winner this time Mark," his father stated.

"Now all you have to do is reel him in," his mother said.

"I'm already reeling Mother," Mark responded. "Shouldn't Aaron Ash be marrying a lady or something?"

"Oh, nonsense!" she replied. "We're as every bit as good as the Ash's. I always knew I deserved better than a fish merchant's life."

"But I've never even spoken to him," Mark said softly.

"At least we have that in our favor."

A little while later the family arrived at the Ash mansion. Mark's father pressed the doorbell and they waited patiently for an invite inside.

"Oh, look at how you're standing! You look like you got rickets or something," his mother fussed.

The door opened, revealing two people, an older woman who was most likely Aaron's mother, and an older man who was probably his father.

"Lord and Lady Ash," the butler announced. "Mr. and Mrs. Fischbach."

"Why you must be Aaron," Mark's father spoke to Lord Ash. "A dashing young man you are if I must say."

Mrs. Fischbach bopped him on the head with her fan.

"Well hello, what a pleasure," Lord Ash said with a fake smile. "Welcome to our home."

"We will be taking tea in the west drawing room," Lady Ash stated. The group of adults walked towards the west room while Mark stayed behind.

He startled himself when his hand hit the keys of the grand piano. He looked around for anyone and, finding no one, sat down on the polished bench. His fingers pressed the keys and soon he had immersed himself in the beautiful music.

Mark hadn't even noticed the man beside him until he was right next to him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, jumping up and almost knocking over a small vase.

"Do forgive me."

"You play beautifully," the man said.

"I...I...I do apologize Mr. Ash. How rude of me to- Well. Excuse me."

"Mother and father won't let me near the piano," Aaron spoke. "Music is shameful for this family. Too passionate, they say."

"If I may ask, Mr. Ash. W-where is your chaperone?"

"Perhaps, in view of the circumstances, you can call me Aaron."

"Yes, of course. Well...Aaron."

Aaron smiled. "Yes, Mark?"

"Tomorrow we are to be m...m...m-"

"Married?"

"Yes, m-m-married."

Aaron sat down on the piano bench. "Since I was a child I've dreamt of my wedding day. I always hoped I'd find someone I was deeply in love with. Someone I could spend the rest of my life with. Silly, isn't it?"

"Yes, silly." Mark sat next to him. "I mean, no, no, not at all."

His hand slipped, knocking the vase with the small flower over.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry."

Aaron handed the flower to Mark. He took it and smiled.

"What impropriety is this?" Lady Ash questioned, startling both men. "You two shouldn't be alone together. Here it is, one minute before five, and you're not at the rehearsal. Pastor Dawson is waiting. Come at once."

**-Three Hours Later-**

"Master Fischbach, from the beginning, again," a very annoyed Pastor Dawson said.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,  
your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.  
With this candle, I will light your way in darkness,  
with this ring, I ask you, to be mine."

"Once more," he said rudely.

"Yes sir," Mark replied. "With this candle. This candle. This candle..." He tried to light the candle, but it wouldn't work.

Aaron lit the candle for Mark using his own. Mark smiled, but the flame went out. Everyone groaned.

The doorbell rang. Titus, the butler, went to answer it. He came back with a card, and handed it to Lord Ash.

_Lord Felix Kjellberg_

"I haven't a head for dates," Lord Kjellberg announced. "It seems I'm a day early for the ceremony."

"Continue!" Pastor Dawson shouted. Mark re-lit his candle. He walked up to the table, but stumbled into it.

"Three steps! Three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, Master Fischbach?"

"No! No!" Mark exclaimed.

"You do not?" Aaron asked softly.

"I meant I do not not wish to be married," Mark explained. "Which I would like very much to- Ow!"

Pastor Dawson had hit him with his cane.

"Did you even remember to bring the ring?" he asked mockingly.

"Of course!" Mark said, reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a golden band. His hand trembled and he dropped the ring.

"Dropping the ring! This boy doesn't want to get married!" Pastor Dawson shouted.

The ring rolled under Lady Ash's dress. Mark reached under to grab it, but unknown by him, his candle had set her dress on fire.

Lord Ash pushed Mark away and tried to put out the fire. Lord Kjellberg did successfully by pouring his drink on the flame.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned towards Pastor Dawson.

"This wedding cannot take place until this boy is properly prepared."

He stepped in front of him.

"Young man. Learn. Your. Vows."

Nervously, Mark ran from the room.

**___**

He found himself in the woods, alone late at night. He sighed and sat on a rock.

"It shouldn't be that difficult," he whispered. "It's just some simple vows. Aaron must think I'm a fool."

He stood up again.

"With this hand, I will take your wine. No, that's not it. With this candle, I will light your sorrows. That's wrong as well."

He came to a clearing that was bright from the moonlight. 

"With this candle, I will, I will." Mark sighed.

"I will set your mother on fire. It's no use. I'll never get it right. I'm such a fool."

Something in his suit jacket poked him. Taking it out, he saw it was the flower Aaron had given him, with the ring around the middle. He smiled at the flower, then took the ring.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,  
your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

He tossed the ring and caught it in the air. He then broke off a bit of a branch.

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness,  
with this ring, I ask you, to be mine. "

He placed the ring on a branch as if he was placing it on Aaron's hand. He had done it. He knew the vows.

The wind began to pick up and crows cared. Mark looked at them in confusion. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm. Terrified, he tried to pull away and succeed. He landed on his back and looked at his wrist.

A hand was clinging onto him.

He let out a yelp and shook it off.

When he looked up, he saw a terrifying sight. Something was rising from the ground. When it came into view, Mark saw what it was.

A corpse.

It was the corpse of a young man, maybe his age. He wore a dark suit that was torn in many places. His skin was torn as well, showing his bones. He stared at Mark with piercing blue eyes. 

"I do."

Mark finally got over his shock and ran from the scene. His coat snagged on some branches, ripping his suit. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from that, thing.

He came to the bridge that crossed over to town. Looking back, he saw no trace of the corpse that had followed him. Sighing in relief, he turned back to town.

The corpse man was right in front of him. 

Mark back away until he could go no farther. His heart was pounding in terror that he thought it would stop. The corpse came closer to him and smiled.

"You may kiss the groom."

That's when Mark blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"A new arrival!"

"He must have fainted. Are ye alright?"

Mark opened his eyes to see the impossible.

A bunch of dead people.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"By jove man, we've got ourselves a breather!"

"He's still soft," a small skeleton said as he poked him.

"A toast then!" another short skeleton spoke. "To the newlyweds!"

"N-newlyweds?" Mark said. The corpse of the man from earlier smiled.

"In the woods, ye said yer vows so perfectly" He held out his hand, showing the ring.

"I did?" Mark questioned. "I did." He began banging his head on the table. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Hello. I am Antoine, ze head waiter," a French head spoke. "I will create ze wedding feast."

Mark backed away a grabbed a sword from a Napoleon styled skeleton. Except he grabbed the skeleton as well.

"Keep away!" he exclaimed. "I've got a...dwarf. And I'm not afraid to use him! I want some questions, now!"

"Answers," the dwarf said. "I think you mean answers."

"Thank you, yes, answers. What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you?" Mark questioned.

"That's kind of a long story," the corpse said.

"And what a story it is. A tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul," a tall skeleton with a bowler hat and one eye spoke.

"Hit it boys."

"Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer.  
At least those of you, who still have an ear.  
I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry,  
Of our very own handsome corpse groom."

"Die, die, we all pass away.  
But don't wear a frown cause it's really okay.  
You might try and hide, and you might try and pray.  
But we all end up the remains of the day."

"Well, our boy was dashing and known miles around,  
Till a mysterious stranger came to town.  
He was pretty good looking, but down on his cash.  
And our poor little boy he fell hard and fast."

"When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope.  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope."

"Die, die, we all pass away.  
But don't wear a frown cause it's really okay.  
You might try and hide, and you might try and pray.  
But we all end up the remains of the day."

"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night.  
Told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight.  
Now his father's tuxedo, fit like a glove.  
You don't need much when you're really in love."

"Except for a few things, or so I'm told.  
Like the family jewels, and a satchel of gold!"

"Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree,  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three.  
He was ready to go, but where was he?"

"And then?"

"He waited."

"And then?"

"There in the shadows, was it his man?"

"And then?"

"His little heart beat so loud."

"And then?"

"And then baby, everything went black."

"When he opened his eyes, he was dead as dust.  
His jewels were missing, and his heart was bust.  
So he made a vow lying under that tree,  
That he'd wait for his true love to come set him free."

"Always waiting for someone, to ask for his hand.  
When out of the blue comes this groovy young man.  
Who vows forever, to be by his side.  
And that's the story of our corpse groom!"

Still afraid, Mark ran from the pub.

**___**

He came to a cliff. In the distance, his now corpse husband was calling his name. With no other choice, he began climbing the cliff.

His husband was at the top.

"Ye could've used the stairs silly," he said, helping Mark up. His husband walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Isn't the veiw beautiful? It takes my breath away."

He chuckled softly. 

"Well, it would if I had any."

Mark sat on a bench.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry for what's happened to you, and I'd love to help, but I really need to get home."

"This is yer home now," his husband replied. 

"I don't even know your name."

"That's a great way to start a marriage," a voice spoke from inside the corpse's head. 

"Shut up!"

Mark looked at him questionably. 

"It's Jack."

"Jack," Mark repeated. 

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Jack exclaimed. "I have somethin' fer you. A wedding present."

He handed Mark a box. Mark took it and shook it a little, to figure out what was inside. He opened it and was surprised to find...bones.

"Thank you," he said kindly. The bones began to rattle and fell on the ground. They soon formed into the skeleton of a dog. Yipping happily, it gave Mark a collar.

"Charlie?"

The dog barked. 

"Charlie! My dog Charlie!"

Charlie jumped up and down while barking excitedly. 

"Oh, Charlie. What a good boy," Mark said sweetly while petting him.

"Roll over boy. Roll over."

Charlie rolled.

"Good boy. Now sit. Sit, Charlie."

Charlie sat.

"Play dead."

Charlie stared at him.

"Sorry."

"What a cutie," Jack said as Charlie jumped up into Mark's lap.

"You should've seen him with fur."

"Mother never approved of Charlie jumping up like this. Then again, she never approved of anything," Mark stated. 

"Do ye think she would've approved of me?" Jack asked. 

"You're lucky you won't have to meet her," Mark replied. 

"Then again, you should meet her! And my father!"

"Fantastic idea!" Jack exclaimed. "Where are they buried?"

"Well, they're not from around here?"

"Where are they?"

Mark pointed up.

"Oh, they're still alive," Jack whispered. 

"I'm afraid so."

Charlie bumped Jack.

"What's that Charlie? No, we couldn't. Well, if you put it like that."

"What?" Mark questioned. 

"Follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was supposed to be Chica originally. But then I remembered the video Mark posted when he talked about his dog Charlie who died.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elder Bob? Hello?" Jack called out. They were in a large room, filled with many books and other things.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. And old skeleton with glasses and a long, thin beard approached them.

"Oh, there you are!" Elder Bob spoke. "How pleasant of you to visit. Have you something on your mind?"

Jack nodded. "I've brought my husband, Mark."

"Husband?"

"Yes. And we need ta go up. Upstairs. To the land of the living?"

Elder Bob shook his head. "Now why go up there when people are dying to get down here?"

"Please sir," Mark begged. "It means so much to me-us."

"I guess a Ukrainian haunting spell would do the trick," Elder Bob stated. "Still don't understand why you want to go back to the land of the living."

He picked up an egg from his desk.

"When you want to come back, just say hopscotch."

He cracked the egg and the pair was soon back in the clearing in the woods.

Mark brushed himself off. "Well then, we're here." He turned towards Jack and saw him standing still.

"Jack?"

"It's been so long since I've seen the moonlight," Jack whispered. "I forgot how beautiful it was."

Mark smiled a little. "Okay, wait here. I'll be back soon with my parents."

He went back to town and found his way to the Ash mansion. Lord and Lady Ash were in the dining room and Mark could see and hear them talking.

"If I ever see that Fischbach boy again, I strangle him with my bare hands!" Lord Ash shouted. Mark backed away.

"Better to use rope dear," Lady Ash responded.

Mark tried to find an opening, a door, anything to get inside and back to Aaron. He spotted some vines on the wall and an idea struck him.

He climbed up the wall using the vines. He successfully got onto the ledge and saw Aaron inside.

He knocked on the door, startling Aaron. But when he saw who it was, he excitedly opened it for his fiancee.

"Mark! Where have you been? You're as cold as death. Here, sit by the fire and warm up."

Mark did as told. Aaron grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Whats happened to you?"

Mark sighed. "Aaron, upon meeting you, I was terrified of our wedding. But now, I realize, that I truly love you. And our wedding can't come soon enough."

Aaron smiled. "Mark, I feel the same."

Mark went to kiss him, but stopped when he saw Jack climbing onto the ledge. He could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"Aaron, it seems that I have found myself married. It you should know it's unexpected."

Jack entered the room. "Mark, I was tired of waiting and I wanted ta meet-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"Who's this?" Aaron questioned.

Jack pulled Mark close to him. "I'm his husband," he said, holding out his hand with the ring.

"Mark?" Aaron whispered.

"Aaron, you don't understand. He's dead." Mark held up Jack's bony hand. "See?"

Jack pulled away, a look of anger on his face.

"Hopscotch."

He grabbed Mark's arm. Mark tried to pull away from him, but couldn't.

"Aaron!"

They arrived back at Elder Bob's.

"Ye lied ta me!" Jack shouted, pushing Mark back. "Just take get back ta that other man."

"Don't you see?" Mark asked. "You're the other man."

"No! Yer married ta me! He's the other man!" Jack sobbed.

"Under the circumstances, we're just to different," Mark explained. "You're dead."

"Ya should've thought of that before ye asked ta marry me."

"Why can't you understand? It was a mistake! I would never marry you!"

Jack looked at him, tears in his eyes. He ran away.

Mark had messed up greatly.

**___**

Jack sat on a coffin, tears streaming down his face. 

"Why so blue?" a spider named Ken asked. 

"We are to different," Jack explained. "He's alive and I'm dead."

"Maybe he should have his head examined," Cry, Jack's maggot, said. "I could do it."

Jack shook his head. "He does belong wit' him. Mr. Living. With his rosy cheeks and beating heart."

"Those guys are ten a penny," Ken stated. "You've got much more. You've got, you've got, a wonderful personality!"

"What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?"

"He can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile."

"How 'bout a pulse?"

"Overrated by a mile.  
Overvalued, overblown.  
If only he knew the you that we know."

Jack stood up.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain.  
If ye cut me wit' a knife I'm still the same.  
And I know his heart is beating.  
And I know that I am dead.

But the pain here that I feel.  
Try and tell me it's not real.  
And it seems ta me I still have tears ta shed."

Cry climbed on his shoulder. 

"The soul redeeming feature,  
From that little creature,  
Is that he's alive."

"Overrated, overblown."

"Everyone knows it's just a temporary state.  
Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate."

"Who cares?  
Unimportant.  
Overrated, overblown.  
If only he could see how special you can be.

If only he knew the you that we know."

Jack laid down in the coffin.

"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain.  
I ye cut me wit' a knife I'm still the same.  
Yet I feel my heart is aching.  
Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking. 

And the pain here that I feel,  
Try and tell me it's not real.  
I know this I am dead.  
But it seems ta me I still have tears ta shed."

He started to cry.


End file.
